


A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me"

by Chance13



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Child Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Song fic, This was meant to be fluff I swear, just don't ask about the ninjas, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chance13/pseuds/Chance13
Summary: It's been six months since the break up but Wade needs Peter's help more than ever





	A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me"

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a song fic for A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me" by Fall Out Boy, but I took the lyrics out after I finished, but if you want to read them they're [here](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/falloutboy/alittlelesssixteencandlesalittlemoretouchme.html)

There was nothing really surprising to Wade about their breakup; really, he was still in shock that Peter had ever agreed to go out with him in the first place. Peter was perfect; he was smart, and kind, and funny, and didn’t give a shit about Wade’s reputation. He had great friends and a caring Aunt and he was brilliant at school and his job. And all that was before you even got onto his ass. And Wade was, well, Wade. He was rude, and crass, and half of him was covered in scars. He was rash, and violent, and had a quick temper. He’d also spent a lot of the last six months wondering if Peter was even more insane than he was for agreeing to date him. He wondered if Peter wondered the same thing.

Obviously he has come to his senses – there’s only so many times you can stand someone up before they get tired of your shit, no matter how heartfelt the apologies. His excuses had gotten pretty piss poor too – too much homework and accidentally falling asleep can only work so many times, and how many goldfish funerals can really you hold before it gets suspicious. Especially since Petey had come to his house once when his dad was out and knew he didn’t own any fish, dead or otherwise.

And there was the problem right there, wasn’t it. His father. His father with a temper worse than Wade’s, that would get even worse when he’d drank. And since he’d been fired he’d been drinking more and leaving the house less. It wasn’t like Wade could turn up to dates covered in bruises and cigarette burns. It would raise way more questions than he wanted to answer. And that would be if he managed to sneak out; for someone who spends half their time in drunken stupor his dad had amazing hearing when it came to loose floorboards. It’s probably better this way – Petey didn’t need someone like Wade holding him back all the time. His baby boy was going places; Wade was lucky if he’d graduate high school.

 

* * *

 

Wade sat alone in the corner of the cafeteria, hood pulled low over his face, absent-mindedly pushing his fork around the tray. Across the room he could see Peter sat with Ned and the decathlon team, laughing at a story Michelle was telling. It wasn’t that long ago that he would have been sat with them, one arm slung around Peter’s waist, throwing out random inappropriate comments, making Petey blush. Peter looked up and caught Wade’s eye, his smile dropping slightly before he broke eye contact, turning back to his friends. Wade dropped his fork back onto the tray, pushing the bench back with a loud scraping noise and shoving his hands into the pocket of his over-sized hoody. Peter didn’t miss him and he definitely didn’t want him there. He wasn’t going to impose on Petey’s life more than absolutely necessary.

 

* * *

 

 

It was getting dark as Wade wandered through the neighborhood – it was late and his dad would be getting home from the bar soon, not something he ever wanted to be around for. A stray cat ran in front of his path, jerking him out of his thoughts and he looked around. He’d been on autopilot for the last half an hour and his feet had taken him outside Peter’s home. He could see their flat from the across the street. The light was on in the kitchen and Wade could see Peter helping his Aunt with their dinner. He could imagine them talking about their days, May reminding him to finish off his homework, Peter telling her about all the new photos he’s taken. Wade stepped away, hugging his thin jacket tighter too him to try and keep out the biting cold, and headed home. He tried to decide if he should climb through his bedroom window from the fire escape or if he should risk going through the front door so he could swing by the kitchen. Lunch was a long time ago, but it wasn’t like the fridge would actually have anything edible in it.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter dropped his textbooks onto the desk next to Wade before begrudgingly hoping onto the stool. Ms. Warren had assigned the partners for their new lab, and Wade had tried to talk her out of pairing him with Peter – “But he’s the smartest in the class, he doesn’t need me dragging his test scores down” – but she wouldn’t listen.

“I know you’re sick of hearing from me, but I’m sorry. That you have to be my partner I mean. I’ll try and talk to her again after class.”

Peter let out a sigh, “It’s fine Wade, we’ve got two more years of school, we can’t avoid each other forever.”

“I know, but,” Wade fiddled with the hem of his sleeves “I know you’ve got that amazing Stark Internship, and that could pay for you to go to college and everything. You don’t want my crappy marks stopping you.”

Peter’s lip twitched. It wasn’t a smile, not by a long shot, but it was something. “It’ll take a lot more than one bad Physics mark to get me thrown out the internship.”

“But-”

“And you’re a lot smarter than you think Wade.”

 

* * *

 

 

Wade was sat gingerly at a library desk waiting for Peter. He winced slightly as pulled books out his backpack. He’d been late back from school yesterday, or maybe he’d been walking too loudly, or his dad had just a shitty day, he wasn’t really sure, but now his side was covered in bruises and there were cigarette burns on his palm. He’d worn a hoody with extra long sleeves to hide his hands and written with his wrong hand all day, but he wasn’t sure how he was going to stop Peter from noticing. It was ironic, all those months of dating, but now he might find out because of a stupid two-week Physics project.

Peter slid into the seat next to him. “Sorry I’m late, I was picking out some textbooks we might need.”

Wade shook his head – it was barely five minutes after they’d said to meet and he’d only just got there too.

“Anyway,” Peter continued, “This one’s got some stuff on parallel circuitry and resistors, and here’s some on implementing switches and everyday uses. Can you start to draw out the circuit and I’ll look up the best kind of switch we can use?”

Wade cleared his throat. “Yeah, sure.”

He winced as he picked up his pencil in his burned hand and began to shakily sketch out a battery symbol. He continued on with the diagram for a few more minutes until Peter interrupted him.

“Okay, so I think a Photoelectric sensor is our best bet, what do you-” He cut himself off mid sentence. “Wade? Are you okay?”

Wade tried not to grimace – at his hand or at the state of his diagram – and slid his hand back into his sleeve. “I’m fine Pete- Peter. Just a bit distracted is all.”

“Wade what’s wrong with your hand?”

“It’s nothing Parker, just show me the textbook so we can get on with this. I’ve got better things to do than hang about in this stupid library.”

“Wade, please. What’s wrong?”

Wade made the mistake of looking up from the table and met Peter’s eyes. He had his puppy-dog eyes turned up to the max, the ones he knew Wade could never resist. Peter held out his hand and Wade placed his in it, palm up. He heard Peter’s soft intake of breath as he saw the scars on his hand, gently stroking the edge of Wade’s hand with his thumb.

“Wade, what-?”

Wade pulled his hand back, curling in on himself. “It’s nothing, really. Dad just gets angry sometimes, and it was my own fault anyway, I-”

“Wade.” He looked back at Peter. His eyes were all shiny now, like he was going to cry. But that couldn’t be right. He was a waste of space, who would bother being upset for him? “Wade, it doesn’t matter what you did, there is literally no excuse for anyone treating you like that, especially not your family. You know that right?”

Wade wasn’t sure he did. But Peter wouldn’t lie to him and he looked so sad, so he nodded hesitantly.

“Have you told anyone? Any adults I mean,” Peter asked.

“I-” Wade’s voice wavered a bit and he cleared his throat, “I told a teacher once, in middle school, and she called home. Dad told her all this stuff about me being clumsy and telling lies all the time. And then I had to go home after that and it was just so much worse, and I can’t Pete, I just can’t.”

“What about Aunt May?” Peter implored, “She’s a nurse, she can help you. And I’ve got those bunk beds, you won’t have to go home, you can just stay with us, please?” Wade had thought his puppy-eyes were the worst, but the unshed tears and the catch in Peter’s throat wasn’t something Wade ever wanted to happen again.

Wade nodded again, less hesitantly than before. Peter grabbed Wade, pulling him into a tight hug.

“It’s going to be okay, I promise.”

 

* * *

 

 

Wade and Peter lay shoulder to shoulder on Wade’s bed at his temporary foster home, giggling as they flung popcorn into the air to catch in their mouths. Or try to catch – Wade was pretty sure he’d been hit in the eye at least four times already. It made his head spin with how quickly everything had changed – turns out May knew people that worked in CPS, and before the week was out his father was in police custody and Wade was staying with Jemma and Bobbi. He wasn’t sure how long ‘temporary’ was going to last for, or where he’d be going next, but as long as it was away from his Dad and near Peter he didn’t really care. And outside of the court case he hadn’t had to see his father in weeks, so the first part of that was going pretty well at least.

Wade blinked as a piece of popcorn landed on his nose.

“Whatcha thinking about so hard?” Peter grinned up at him.

“Just how lucky I am to have such an observant boyfriend. Actually,” Wade made to get up, “I might just go tell him right now.”

Peter threw a handful of popcorn at him, still grinning. “Asshole.”

“Takes one to know one baby boy.” He flopped back down onto the bed, disturbing what was left of the bowl of popcorn, causing the contents to fall out across his duvet and the floor. He rolled over so he was facing Peter again. “If Bobbi asks that was totally you, you’re the guest, no way she’ll be mad.”

“Have you seen the rest of your room? No way the popcorn’s going to be her highest priority.”

“You’re right – ninjas were on the hunt for an ancient talisman and got some bad information it was here. They broke in last night and ransacked my room before realising the tip was a dud and disappearing back into New York. Little do they know I already found the talisman and have it stashed under a loose floorboard – they’ll never find it. No way Bobbi can blame me for what ninjas do.”

“Of course not, there’s nothing you can do against those famous New Yorker ninjas. Unless-” Peter gave a fake gasp, pressing his hand to his chest, “Bobbi and Jemma are secretly part of the ninja gang and it was them that gave them the tip off about your room. Quick, we have to escape before they know we’re onto them.”

Peter tried to climb off the bed but Wade grabbed him round the waist and started tickling his sides.

“Unfortunately for you Petey-pie they recruited me last night, and now you know too much, I can’t let you leave.”

Wade continued to tickle Peter mercilessly as the smaller boy flailed around as he failed to tickle him back through the thick hoody. Eventually the attacks receded until the two boys were collapsed on the bed again, Peter resting his head on Wade’s chest. They lay in a comfortable silence while Wade played with Peter’s fingers, smiling to himself. Maybe Peter was right; maybe everything might just work out okay.

**Author's Note:**

> (I know I can't write decent endings, this isn't new info.) 
> 
> This was originally meant to be fluff but literally everything I write turns into angst so what's even the point. Anyway, I started this like a year ago and completely forgot about it - on the plus side I found 4 other unfinished stories and 2 more I never posted so yay new stuff
> 
> Hope you enjoyed - reviews and constructive criticism are very welcome :)


End file.
